iDon't Want To Tell You
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: “Well, after I kissed him, he said something about how you swore you two would never do that again. What was he talking about?” Melanie asks her sister a hard question in the elevator.
1. Chapter 1

Er...I'll come up with an excuse by the time you get to the bottom.

DISCLAIMER: I've never owned anything, ever.

* * *

I stare at the elevator door, pondering what just happened. I can see my sister out the corner of my eye, in all her pink glory. She disgusts me, it's true. You really can't pick your family. I can't believe that she kissed Fredward. Well, I can't believe that_ I_ kissed Fredward, either. On my other side is my best friend. No wonder she and Melanie get along. They're so much alike. But Carls will always choose me over her. I know she would.

My sister breaks into my thoughts with her sickeningly sweet voice. "Sam, Freddie said something weird last night. Can I ask you something?"

The elevator dings and Carly gives me a strange look. Like I can control what my sister asks. We step out and I reply, "Everything the dork says is weird. What?"

Melanie holds the front door for me and Carly. Oh, how nice of her. Makes me sick. "Well, after I kissed him, he said something about how you swore you two would never do that again. What was he talking about?"

My heart freezes for a moment as they join me on the sidewalk outside the door. What am I supposed to say?

"Sam?" Carly asks, her eyes all big and innocent. She's trying to get a good, honest answer out of me. She must really want to know.

"It's nothing," I mumble, shoving my hands deep in my hoodie's pockets and striding ahead of them, keeping my eyes on my feet. I glare at my shoes as Carly's hand appears on my shoulder, stopping me from walking any further as my sister and she prepare to interrogate me.

"What happened between you and Freddie, Sam?" Melanie pries, sinking her manicured nails into my obvious embarrassment. "You can tell us. I'm your twin, Carly's your best friend. Tell us."

I ignore her and instead look at Carly, more willing to spill my guts to her than anyone in the world. "Remember the first kiss fiasco?" She nods and I take this as a cue to continue, "And remember when I left in the middle of iCarly to talk to Freddie?" I suddenly decide that I don't want to tell her. I sit down in the middle of the sidewalk and shut my trap.

"And? What happened?" Carly prods, kneeling down next to me. Melanie's face (my face!) is hesitant; she wants to know, but I'm speaking so quietly that she'd have to be on the ground too. And she doesn't want to get her clothes dirty. The conflict is plain as day.

I bite my lip. I don't like secrets. Especially keeping secrets from Carly. It's not that I want to break a promise, but Carly is my best friend in the world. She needs to know. And Melanie? She'd find out eventually anyway.

I sigh. "He was out on the fire escape, like you said. And we were talking about how first kisses were so stupid and how we wished we could just get it over with. And…I guess we had the same thought, but he started to say it first. And I finished his sentence, because I knew what he was gonna say, and I'd really like some ham right about now." I realized that my words had come faster as I went on and needed to derail myself before I got too caught up with what happened. Carly snaps her fingers in front of my nose, trying to get me back on track.

I breathe deeply, "And…we kissed. That's all there is to it. We swore that we'd go back to hating each other the second it was over. And we did. Simple as that. Can Mama get some ham now?"

I stand up. The look on Carly's face is a mixture of disbelief and amusement. Melanie's is downright angry. Maybe she's mad that she wasn't his first kiss. Or more likely, she's mad that I want food right now instead of telling her all the juicy details.

"You kissed Freddie?" Carly asks, blinking. "And he lived?" I sigh again.

"Yes, scream it to the world, why don't ya? Carls, you can't tell anybody. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody."

"I promise. I'm just in shock, that's all."

I turn to Melanie. "You have to promise too." She holds her hands up in surrender and I know she won't say anything. We know each other like that. Her face breaks into a grin (my grin!) as we start walking again.

"You can have him."

I roll my eyes at her comment, but don't say anything. It could be taken as 'He's your friend, I won't take him away from you two.' or, she could be meaning something else. My sister can be devious when she needs to be. Maybe we are related after all.

* * *

So...that was a new one for me. iCarly? Who would have guessed? But I saw iTwins last night and wondered "What if Melanie asked Sam about Freddie's freak out?"

I've seen a few "How iTwins should have ended" fics, but none about that question. So instead of waiting for someone to write one, I took matters into my own hands; I got off my lazy butt and wrote this.

I'm not sure how I feel about this story. I kind of like the Seddie undertones, but...eh, I'll let you tell me what's wrong with it.

**-**holds up sign-  
**Will Write For Reviews!**

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

The horrible second part of iDon't Want To Tell You. Throw fruit if you must.

DISCLAIMER: I think I owned a goldfish once.

* * *

I knew Melanie wasn't real. Sam couldn't fool me this time, she admitted it herself. I feel smug as I grab a Peppy Cola from our fridge and head out to the fire escape. My lawn chair still resides there. It's a perfect spot to think. Or reminisce…No, bad Freddie. It meant nothing.

I tell myself this as I drop into the chair and crack the soda. I can see part of the street and most of the alleyway from here. It's amusing to see all the crazy people that pass by.

But wait…if Melanie doesn't exist…then that means that Sam has kissed me twice. And I lived?! Something doesn't add up. And I prefer when things add up. It means that things are how they should be. Which is not the case now. Egh, I'm hurting my own brain.

As I take a swig of Peppy Cola, I notice three girls by the alley mouth. One brunette, two blondes. They look familiar, but it couldn't be my best friends. Right?

Suddenly one of the girls, a blonde, sits down on the sidewalk, right at the edge of the alley. I can see her better now. It's Sam. And the brunette is obviously Carly. But that third girl…the second blonde…it couldn't be…could it? Sam said she didn't exist. Well, Sam is a liar. One way to know for sure, I guess.

Fencing makes one incredibly agile. I set down my drink on the steps and swing down, using the fire escape bars instead of the stairs to climb to the street. It's not as hard as you might think.

I hear something about ham as I creep towards them, careful to keep into the shadows. Typical Sam, always wanting food. But she didn't seem like her usual meat craving self then. More like she just wanted to change the subject. She's obviously not comfortable with the topic. Carly snaps her fingers in Sam's face. Sam breathes, like she's bracing herself for something unpleasant, obviously reluctant to share whatever she's about to unveil. I listen harder.

"And…we kissed." She keeps on going with her revelation, trying to explain, but my stomach has plummeted and I don't really hear her. I know what she's talking about. Our kiss on the fire escape. The one we swore we'd never tell anyone about. What is she doing? Why is she telling them?

Them…holy Fat Cakes, Melanie exists. I wasn't even paying attention to the third girl, I was too caught up with what Sam was saying and keeping quiet in my hiding spot. Which must mean that Melanie asked Sam about what I said last night. This is my fault! Oh crud.

Carly looks amused and surprised. That was predictable. And Melanie…oh man, she looks angry. And not even angry like Sam. She looks angry like disappointed pouty angry. It's sort of funny. Sam would never let that look on her face. It's too…girly. Sam has gotten to her feet.

"You kissed Freddie?" Carly asks. "And he lived?" I stifle a snort of laughter. Wasn't I just thinking that?

Sam looks panicked. "Yes, scream it to the world, why don't ya? Carls, you can't tell anybody. I wasn't supposed to tell anybody." Well at least she's got the decency to look guilty. That's a start on remorse.

"I promise. I'm just in shock, that's all." Carly looks even more amused as Sam's freaked out expression cools into gratitude for her best friend. A second later, though, the panic is back in her eyes as she looks at her twin. (I cannot wrap my mind around that!)

"You have to promise, too."

Melanie doesn't say anything, just holds up her hands in a gesture that I guess Sam understands, because she nods and begins to walk away with the other two trailing like puppies. I stand, pressed against the wall, partly in shock and partly confused. I thought a promise meant something to her.

My ears catch something else though. It's Melanie's voice, distinguishable from Sam's by the higher tone and sweetness dripping from every syllable.

It says, presumably to Sam, "You can have him."

How am I supposed to interpret that? Apparently Sam doesn't know either, because she doesn't answer. All I know is that I'm not bringing it up. I'll just go swing back up to my lawn chair, finish my Peppy Cola, and wait for them to get back. We'll all live like nothing happened and that I still think that Melanie was Sam in disguise. It's what's best for everyone.

* * *

I suddenly got the urge to write iCarly again. And POOF! The second part of iDon't Want To Tell You was born. It could have been from Sam's POV again, but I decided I wanted to write Freddie. My twisted mind rejected four different ideas for this two shot. I doubt I'll write anything else for this, not unless I get that writing bug again.

Oh, and I get notified if you favorite without reviewing. You go on my blacklist. I get your username and the link to your profile. So don't think that I don't get annoyed. That's what happened last time I posted an iCarly fic. I used to do that until it happened to me. I realized how annoying that is. I can live if you read and forget to review, but to favorite without reviewing is plain rude. I'm glad that you like it enough to favorite, but please, feedback is more appreciated.

And since none of you are actually reading this...Go away. I'm bitter right now and not my usual nice self.

Toodles,

Jess


End file.
